Not Completely
by NorngPinky
Summary: One has doubts. It’s been almost three years since she last saw him. He was still close to her heart. This is based on the scene of Sakura from chapter 319.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Not completely.**_

**+_Summary:_** One has doubts. It's been almost three years since she last saw him. He was still close to her heart. This is the mini scene of Sakura from chapter 319.

**+Author's note:** Ok, this is my first ever finished ffic! Thought it's a oneshot I am still so friggin proud I even finished this XD LOL Anyway.. This is the mini scene of Sakura of Chapter 319 of Naruto. Read on, and please review.

BTW, I don't own Naruto, thought I wistfully wish I do .

And about this title…I'll just left it like that for now XD..Yeah, I suck at coming up with names, and since this story is about having faith and that nothing is left completely hopeless, I thought that _not completely _seems good X)

**+Edited:**Ok, I edited some grammars, and misspelled words. Hopefully I got rid on all of them XD...yeah, right..heh .

**Chapter 2 is up! Read on for Sasuke's part. (Updated: November 28, 2006)**

-----------------------------------

It's been almost three years; she missed him. The teammate who betrayed the village of Konoha for the vicious snake. To gain power and fulfill his dreams, he declared that night to walk a different ground. A path, even filled with danger, he risked everything he owned, including his life.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Was he really intended to kill Naruto? He had grown a lot taller. _Ah,..so it's Sakura._ The second she heard his voice her heart raced faster. But she saw…Had he ever smiled since…the thought made her sad. Even back then, he had smiled quite on many occasions. But now…It wasn't meant to be this way.

_He had changed…_

The Sasuke-kun she knew back then. Yes, he was cold and a bit aloof, yet he had heart. She remembered the precious times they shared as a team together. Through thick and thin they were always there, though she couldn't do much but stood on the sideline, watching.

_She was weak…_

That night was painful to her. Somehow she knew deep down that it could be the last time she would ever see him in Konoha. She must stop him.The second she saw the figure approaching her direction, her heart could only ache. The person she deeply developed these feelings for, falling into the enemy's hand. She confronted and pleaded and cried, yet she failed in the end.

Time is precious. She never knew until then. In order to bring Sasuke-kun back she was determined to do something. Anything. Whenever she felt lonely or hopeless, images of him kept her going. He was her goal. He was her aspiration. It was time she does something rather than leaning on others for help.

Inside her room, the moonlight illuminated the dark. It was quiet at this time of the night. Slowly, she picked up her only picture of Team 7 she kept preciously close with her.

_Naruto…_

She thought he was annoying, just like Sasuke thought she was annoying. _Does he still think I'm annoying? _Naruto was always there for her, lent her his hands. Just as cheerful as his nature was, deep down he too would do anything to bring Sasuke back. He was a great friend, and she cared for a lot.

_Kakashi-sensei,_

Team 7 wasn't so much of a team to start with, but over a period of time their bonds grew stronger, much for teamwork. We had our moments. There were no doubts of this. Kakashi-sensei believed in us.

…

The thing that hurt the most…was looking at the picture of Sasuke. Though she had family and friends Sakura somehow always felt his absence. Will that ever change.

…_Sasuke-kun,_

His eyes were dark as ever. She could feel the emptiness behind the mask. Again, she asked herself of the early Team 7 reunion. Was Sasuke really intended to kill Naruto? Would he have killed her too? _Sasuke-kun…_She closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry and show her weakness. But how many times she tried she couldn't hold back the tears. If only Orochimaru didn't come would Sasuke still be around? It was painful to think.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, ran down to her chin, and dropped squarely on the picture frame. It was bound to come. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it. _Shinobi saying number 25: a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside, no matter what the situation. You must keep the mission top priority, and you must possess a heart that never shows tears._ She reminiscented back to the time she thought she had lost Sasuke for good. Now it was only a few months until…_no_

…_w-why?_

It seemed so hopeless at times. _What if they're not strong enough by that time? Would Sasuke-kun…d-disappear f-forever? Just like that?_ Her throat was dry. She desperately shook her head. _No! This can't be the end…not how it should end! I must have faith in Sasuke-kun and Naruto, and myself as well. Everything will be alright. _She gulped. _It was going to be alright…_She will work even harder.

One has doubts. And also faith. Nothing is lost completely hopeless. Sakura held back her tears. She knew it will not be an easy mission, but she was determined to do all that she could.

_The crescent moon, familiar to the eyes, shone brightly among the spangling night sky. In the other place where one could see its emitting light, one could ponder. _

_------------------------------_

**_+Author's note:_** Ok, how was it? Yeah, I know it's short. I wrote it while my brother was fishing on this hot summer day. So give me some encouragement and review? XP An author just gotta see how she did, right?

I'll try to come up with good story ideas and maybe write some longer ffic in the near future .6

**Chapter II is up! I encourage you to continue on...Sasuke Uchiha's chapter X)**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2 (Not Completely)**

**_Author's note:_** Thank you everyone that commented. I have finally uploaded the second chapter, which was suggested by one of the commenters on Gaia ;) So I decided to write the 2nd chapter based on Sasuke.

So please read and write feedbacks. Arigato!

-------------------------------------

"Orochimaru, I want you to train me the new jutsu tomorrow."

"Now now, Sasuke-kun, have manners. Don't you see Orochimaru-sama is busy tonight?" Kabuto spoke up at the impudent raven-haired teen. He had never grown fond of the boy, neither did the boy himself.

"You have already grown stronger, Sasuke-kun. But if you insist, we will meet early tomorrow then."

"But Orochimaru-sama…"

"It's alright Kabuto. After all, we _still _need to get Sasuke-kun as strong as possible," the snake smiled, but underneath, it was dangerous. "Right, Sasuke?" he lifted his obscure eyes and rested them on his young trainee.

"Hn," Sasuke knew who and what he was dealing with. He got used to it long time ago. Orochimaru was his asset to acquire the power he needed to achieve his long life goal, the goal that had kept him going, the goal that will fully classify his status as an avenger. The other goal was now pushed aside, as his minds could only seize the attention for more power.

Sasuke watched the breathing figures through his crimson-red sharingans, his minds unweavered, focused under his emotionless expression. From the vague shadow his body hid in the darkness.

"I'm going out," he dismissed himself, walking out the exit. He did not need to stay in there, much to his like, now that his thing was cleared out of the way. Everything was clear from the start - the intentions, and the following sequels. Once he was out of earshot Kabuto quietly walked over to the snake man.

"Orochimaru-sama, do you think Sasuke-kun still has his old…self?"

"He has definitely changed. We shall see. But right now it is not of a worry," he said calmly.

-------------------------------

Sasuke was dressed in a white and black samurai outfit, a black thick rope-looking tied around his waist, exposing his clean, bare upper chest., a katana hooked diagonally on his back by the belt. Did he need to unleash the ominous object though he would much prefer performing jutsus. As he walked pass the other sound nins who were still hanging around late at night, eyes stared at the Uchiha; they feared him. One look into that daring pair of hypnotic eyes could have the ability to chill through the most inner bones. From a within, Sasuke felt superior. He need to be strong even in the worst condition possible.

No one dared speaking up as the calm moving figure made his way to the trail, out and away from all these people who could have never understood his true feelings and meanings of life. The road was dark and deserted and cricket sounds could be heard from around. Trees stood tally, casting dark shadows by the moon just illuminating ahead his path. Sometimes he liked walking out here late at night just so he could be alone and away from those he felt of no friends. He didn't need any anyway.

Once he reached the area by the glittering lake where the tall tree stood, Sasuke reappeared within a second, standing on the top branch. Of all Orochimaru's hidden territories, this place was the only place he could let his minds slip away, sitting there and staring out. He should have been training instead. From atop the branch he could look to see the lights in the village not too far away, where in one area the tall light pole extended up. It reminded him … of that horrid night.

He couldn't erase the images in his minds. He could still remember the awful gruesome memories quite vividly. It was the nightmare he could never rid until the day that soon to come. He felt weak, helpless; he couldn't stand up and fight for the ones he loved. And since then he had lost them, all, forever.

Uchiha Itachi . . .

This name, to him, was a curse. He always hated being looked down because he couldn't compare to that damn traitor, the traitor that betrayed, and massacred his whole clan, including his only family, ruthlessly just to selfishly test his own capcity. _His capacity._ It had tremendously put great effect on Sasuke. He always hated being called his foolish little brother. He had lived this loathsome life, and destested him ever since that curse was put upon Sasuke. He vowed of Itachi's death - his fate, his path, his destiny. The one and the only thing that mattered to him right now. _To get the power he needed to kill that certain man. To reach his goal by that certain man's death._

The night breezed roamed invasively, then swiftly swept away by its light current. Even in the dangerous place like this it could still have its peaceful tranquility. Maybe that was why he was here right now - to clear his thoughts. Another wave of the slight wind ran freely through his dark hair again, filtered the leaves and wedged the still surface of the lake. It reflected back the bright moonlight . . . reminded him of the certain some _ones_ as he glared deep in to the blazing reflection…

. . . Team Seven . . .

It'd been only a while since he last encountered his own teammates. He wasn't so thrilled in meeting them again. In fact he didn't wish to see them. But the moment he looked down upon his old team he almost felt like he had met his long lost family. _Yet,_ such feelings seemed not to exist.

Naruto, . . .

He was still the same lousy loud-mouthed Naruto he'd grown to know, who would not stop to give up or give a damn about interfering in someone else's life. He hated it when Naruto acted like he knew everything about him. He hated the feelings like craps because those words could hit him like real hard punches inside. No matter how or what he told and insulted the blond, that baka would not back out. Naruto couldn't see that their bonds were already long gone since almost three years ago. He wasn't about to stay in Konoha and watched himself progress so slowly while Naruto surpasses him in a blink. Sasuke was an avenger, and an avenger needed much more power. Konoha couldn't provide him that.

Even Kakashi could not stand and defeat his destructive brother, so what was the point of staying? _I lacked hatred. Even now I still don't hate enough._ Those words he remembered to his heart. A green leaf fell down from the breeze and Sasuke snatched it with his open palm, crumbled it intensely within his clenched palm. _How do I hate? What does it take to hate enough?_ Sasuke gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes as a familiar collected phrase impulsively entered his minds from the little corner inside. "I love you more than anything!"

What a phrase could cause his determined minds to flicker. She was the first to genuinely said those _words_ after so many years of its absence that he had thought he'd lost the word's meaning itself. He wasn't expecting it. To say how he ignored the pink-haired girl and how many times he had broken her heart intendedly as though stepping on it, she still had feelings for him. And it didn't go unappreciated, a _long _time ago. Seeing her charging up at him could only show she'd grown, despite the past. He didn't want to attack the girl, but no, he had no choice. He never wanted to endanger her especially. But if he had to… Sasuke tightened his grip and released it opened, revealing many tiny dust, remnant of the green leaf.

. . . Sakura.

As he thought about it he still couldn't understand why they'd both gone so far just to bring him back. He couldn't understand why they couldn't just let him go peacefully from their minds. Why couldn't they understand the fact that they carried different destinies and their bonds were now but nothing. He wished none of them to interfere with his business, and that would only be the best for everyone.

A trail of footsteps was heard and a moment later Kabuto appeared under the tree, facing the glimmering pond. _This place… How long did he know about this place? _Sasuke thought bitterly to himself.

"Thinking about the past, huh, Sasuke," Kabuto stated almost acknowledging.

"My life lies in the past," Sasuke said shortly.

"Well, I see. Just don't get too carried away. Remember this isn't the time to daydream, hmm, or rather night dream," Kabuto chuckled but audible enough for Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his yes. "This isn't Konoha village, where everything plays out nicely. If I were you I'd be more focused on what…"

"I do whatever I want. And that includes not having to listen to you," Sasuke closed this eyes, a small hint of a smirk tilted his lips. "And if I was to daydream in the middle of the night, I believe it's none of you business," with that he shot Kabuto his inherited red ominous eyes as Kabuto glared up at the insolent attitude Uchiha. Their glares collided. Kabuto could sense the chillness crawling up his spine, thus he decided to break it.

"Well, one with attitudes is still one with attitudes," Kabuto smiled as he closed his eyes. At least now he knew the slight answer to his question, theoretically. "Just don't fool yourself with things that aren't suppsed to be bothered with. That's just an advice. Guess Sasuke-kun would probably like to be left alone after all," Kabuto reopened his eyes. Before he walked away, however, he threw a kunai at Sasuke, a smile still plastered on his face. Sasuke caught it without much of an effort.

Kabuto's words lingered in his head. _Is that a warning?_ Sasuke questioned. His grip tightened on the cold but now warm kunai, irritated. _I guess he is right. I don't have time to fool around anymore Everything is real now and pondering won't help. Training is the one and only key to Itachi,_ Sasuke resoluted his thought, cheeks burned with fury. Not wasting anymore second Sasuke made a quick land, and with the kunai still in his palm he threw it furiously at the tree trunk.

Under the moonlight, a figure trained himself nonstop, sweats dripping down his face with a goal as his drive. In the distance, another, black, figure was watching closely, before vanished without a trace.

The sun began to rise, assigning a new day. In another place, the same spirit worked his way with determination. Could the bonds be truly broken?

__

--------------------------------------------------

Author: Yeah I know..another comment from me XP This one will be final, so don't worry heh..

Anyway, how is it? I really want to see some comments on this chapter. It wasn't easy being in Sasuke's minds or shoe. I'm even surprised that this chapter is even longer than the first, when I can associate to Sakura's feelings more (I think) XD

I think maybe I should write another short chapter on Naruto, so that it'll make a complete three. Heh, it's easier than done - So don't get your hope up.

**And please don't forget to write me some feedback! 6**


End file.
